TORN
by susysucredorge
Summary: JAMAIS JE NE L'EN AURAIS CRU CAPABLE .....contient quelques mots grossiers, mais vos oreilles en ont sûrement entendus de pires.....
1. Chapter 1

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce n'est qu'un monstre. Me dire ça ! Nan, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Comme ça, en face, presque comme si c'était moi la fautive, alors que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Lui seul est à blâmer. C'est qu'un pauvre crétin doublé d'un sale connard égoïste. Égoïste...

Je m'en doutais quelque peu.

En fait non ce n'est pas vrai.

C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit mais juste une seconde pas plus. Je lui ai dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Si seulement j'avais su ce que cette petite remarque allait déclanché, j'aurais fermé ma grande gueule ce soir là, et tout le monde aurait continué de danser et de se saouler comme les cons insouciants que nous sommes. Ce soir là un seul petit détail faisait que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude : lui il n'était plus insouciant, il commençait à être rongé par le remord. J'en suis sûre.

Putain, le connard. Je voyais bien que depuis il était nerveux. Il avait le regard fuyant.

Il ne pense qu'à sa gueule. Il ne pense qu'avec son cerveau principal, vous savez, celui qui est situé bien plus bas que la tête….

Quoi ?

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai le mascara qui coule ? Je n'ai pas le droit de boire un verre ? C'est le fait qu'une jeune fille comme moi parle comme je le fais ? Par pitié, débarrassez vous de votre hypocrisie….ça rendra les choses plus simples pour vous et moi.

Je comprends pas, tout allais bien, les oisillons gazouillaient, le soleil brillait. Et il me dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. A moi ! Je rêve.

Bon non il ne l'a pas dit de manière si naturelle. Il l'a fait seulement parce que j'ai éveillé en lui un hyper sentiment du culpabilité. J'ai pas fait exprès en plus.

Comment j'aurais pu ?

Je suis pas devin, je ne lis pas sur le visage des gens comme dans un livre ouvert, je suis NAIVE. Enfin je suis reconnue pour ça quand même ! J'entends à tout bout de champs, ohhh mais tu es d'une naïveté…..tu es si innocente que tu peux pas comprendre……ta candeur me surprendra toujours. C'est simple les gens en sont venus à oublier comment je m'appelle. Nan mais je vous jure, parfois quand on m'interpelle c'est : oh toi la petite naïve !

Bon d'accord le dernier détail est inventé de toute pièce par mon esprit qui est en état de sur activité actuellement. Avec le choc que j'ai reçu, j'ai bien le droit de m'évader en visitant toutes sortes d'émotions. Ben là pour l'instant, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, c'est la colère, le sentiment d'avoir été prise pour une conne.

Vous avez fini de jouer avec mon mouchoir ? Il est tout mouillé. Vous vous rappelez, j'ai vidé toutes les larmes de mon corps dedans ? Heureusement pour vous que je ne me suis pas mouché dedans, là j'ai un petit rhume, pas si petit que ça en fait, qui me poursuit depuis une quinzaine se jours. Assez sournois quant-à-moi, le rhume.

« Ça me ronge de l'intérieur » m'a-t-il dit. Et moi maintenant, est-ce que ça me ronge ? Il n'y a pas pensé à ça peut-être ? Apparemment non. Un mec est un mec. Par conséquent un mec restera un mec toute sa vie. Enfin de toutes manières……..Et les v'la qui me regardent avec leurs yeux de merlan fris ! Par là je veux dire qu'il restera con toute sa vie.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je la voyais tourner autour de lui comme ça, à la manière d'un chat abandonné, avide de caresses, timide comme pas deux….vous êtes pas timide vous, regardez comme vous vous approchez de ma main.

Ouais bon en gros je ne l'ai pas vue venir ! Quand je vous disais que j'étais naïve. Youps j'ai parlé un peu trop vite. Je le suis toujours. Quoique……

J'avais un peu pitié d'elle au début. Je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Eperdument amoureuse. Mais ce qu'elle a fait…..ça se fait pas. Piquer le mec d'une autre nana, ça ce fait pas je suis désolée. Même si ce n'est l'histoire que d'une seule nuit, ça se fait pas.

Et l'autre enc…pardon, imbécile ? ça va mieux comme ça, c'est moins choquant ? Donc cet imbécile c'est laissé faire. Et il m'a tout raconté.

Je suis perdue. Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il est fidèle. Très à cheval sur de nombreux principes, en particulier quand ça touche à des affaires de cœur, et c'est tout à son honneur. Mais quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Il a peut être été infidèle d'autres fois ?

Non ! Impossible. Je le connais trop pour savoir ça. Maintenant avec du recul, ça ne me surprend pas, j'arrive un peu à comprendre.

OUI MAIS c'est pas pour ça que j'approuve. Il restera toujours qu'un connard égoïste et au cœur de pierre.

Aie encore une fois parlé trop vite. Il m'a dit qu'il n'a pas pu faire autrement. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été tout autant rongé que maintenant, et qu'il avait souffert quand il a …..

Non mais OH ! Ça suffit maintenant. Rendez moi mon mouchoir ! MAIS ! vous allez me le rendre oui ? Vous allez le salir encore plus. Et écoutez moi quand je vous parle. C'est la moindre des politesses ! Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu ? J'ai dis que j'étais naïve, pas complètement conne !

Et quel besoin avait-il de tout me dire à moi. Il aurait pu se taire. Garder ça pour lui. En ce moment au moins je ne me poserais pas des questions sur mon état mental. Il a même réussi à me faire sentir coupable cet enfoiré.

Il était là avec ses yeux larmoyants. Il me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle l'avait supplié. Juste pour une fois, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

J'arrive à me mettre à la place. A elle. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer profondément quelqu'un. Je n'ose tout simplement pas imaginer le mal que c'est de ne pas être aimée en retour. Elle a du vivre un enfer quand même. C'était sympa à lui de lui réaliser son souhait. L'illusion de compter également pour l'être aimé. L'illusion.

Ouais. Ça change rien ! Ce qu'ils ont fait ça se fait pas. Ça s'appelle tromper. C'est innommable, et immonde. Dégueulasse. Perfide. Pervers. Nul. Honteux.

Pourquoi moi ? Comment je vais faire moi pour garder la face et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je me retrouve emprisonnée dans un dilemme, mais vous avez pas idée…..

Soit je me lâche et je déballe tout et au final je suis la méchante, la fille sans cœur qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Ou alors deuxième possibilité : je suis celle qui ne dit rien et qui le jour où ça va se savoir je vais encore être la méchante au cœur de pierre qui n'éprouve aucun sentiment et en plus menteuse, traîtresse, blablabla, blablabla, blablabla…..parce qu'elle n'a rien dit sur ce qu'elle savait !

Bon demain je vais le voir c' t' enflure, j'le chope entre quatre yeux et je lui fait ça fête. Je vais lui dire : « Yamazaki, t'es qu'un sale connard. Maintenant quoi que je fasse Chiharu va me détester moi aussi »

Ça va me défouler de le bastonner un peu. Je me sentirais mieux…..

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se confie à moi ?

Bon allez, faut que je m'arrête je deviens bonne pour l'asile à vous parler comme ça. De toute façon vous ne comprenez riens n'est-ce pas ? Saletés de sacs à puces ! Des chatons mignons comme vous ça devrait être interdit. Regardez moi ces deux petites bouilles. Vous êtes trooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop à croquer.

Bon moi je vais allez mettre mon pyjamas. Il est temps de dormir. Oh bordel, j'aurais pas du boire tout ce jus d'orange, j'vais pas arrêter de me lever cette nuit !


	2. Chapter 2

J'en reviens pas.

Mais quel con.

Je lui ai tout dis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doutes parce que j'avais besoin de me confier. Me confesser pour expier mes pêchers et soigner ma conscience.

Si c'est le cas, ça n'a pas marché. Ce n'est que le début et je le sais. Ça me ronge et ça ne fait que commencer. Le pire reste à venir, et ça va être douloureux. Pas uniquement pour moi.

J'ai mis Sakura dans la confidence.

Hhhhhhhhhhhh

Je n'aurais pas du, ça va lui retomber dessus. Est-ce qu'elle va me vendre ? vas-t-elle tout lui répéter ? après tout, elles sont amies. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'irait pas courir lui dire que son petit ami est le premier des bâtards.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle le lui dise. Elle doit l'apprendre de ma bouche. Je lui dois au moins ça. Je l'aime alors je lui dois tout.

Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. J'ai eu pitié d'elle. De l'autre. Des son sourire triste, celui qu'elle portait quand elle faisait semblant d'être heureuse. De sa détresse.

J'avoue je me suis senti coupable du mal que je lui faisais. Elle m'a dit « je t'aime » et j'ai eu pitié. Non pas tout de suite. Au début j'étais juste désolé de lui faire de la peine : mon cœur est déjà pris. Elle m'a laissé tranquille, tout fait pour que j'oublie qu'elle m'aimait. Mais un jour, elle a cédé et m'a supplié. alors moi aussi j'ai cédé.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas mais moi je t'aime. Pardonne moi, je ne fais pas exprès ».

ces mots tournent sans cesse dans ma tête.

Je n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter, et encore moins refuser. J'ai du choisir. Et mon choix fut inévitablement le mauvais. Désormais c'est comme si j'étais victime d'un piège. Je suis con. J'aurais du refuser. Elle aurait été la seule à souffrir, moi ça serait passé avec le temps. Dorénavant, on va être plusieurs.

J'aurais du penser à ça avant car maintenant je ne me sens pas moins coupable.

Je ne l'ai pas soulagée. Elle aussi semble s'en vouloir. Elle se sent coupable elle aussi, j'ai pu le voir dans son regard. Elle s'en veut de m'avoir fait faire ça. Elle regrette amèrement, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je m'en moque. Je me suis fais du mal à moi. Et j'ai tué Chiaharu.

Chiharu…..

Elle est si belle.

Je me demande avec qui elle parle au téléphone. Je pourrais reseter des heures là, sous sa fenêtre à la regarder alors qu'elle ne me voit pas. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Malgré le froid hivernal qui me glace jusque dans les entrailles, rien ne me ferait bouger de place et la perdre de vue. Si ce n'est pour aller la rejoindre évidemment. Et je l'ai tuée. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais je l'ai tuée, et elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Sait-elle seulement que ça me tue autant qu'elle ?

Elle va être brisée et je n'y survivrai pas. Pas en tant qu'être humain.

Est-ce qu'elle s'en remettra? Je ferai tout pour elle, absolument tout.pour qu'elle aille bien. Tout.

Si seulement le secret pouvait être gardé !

Je serais le seul à souffrir, et elle, elle serait heureuse. Son bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe et je viens de le piétiner.

* * *

HELLO!

DSL CE FUT VRAIMENT TRèS COURT. C'éTAIT éGALEMENT LA DERNIèRE PARTIE DE **torn**. JE VOUS AVOUE QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS PRéVU DE SUITE AU CHAPITRE UN, MAIS COMME JE NE L'AI PAS MENTIONNé VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS VOUS DOUTER QU'IL S'AGISSAIT D'UN ONE!!! DSL  
JE M'EXCUSE AUPRèS DES PERSONNES QUI S'ATTENDAIENT à UNE LONGUE FIC, MAIS SI QUELQU'UN SOUHAITE REPRENDRE LE DEBUT POUR EN FAIRE UNE FIC NO PROBLEMO AU CONTRAIRE çA ME FERAIT ¨MEME PLAISIR DE VOIR CE A QUOI çA VOUS A FAIT PENSé, CAR MOI JE N'AI AUCUINE IDEE DE SUITE.

EN TOUT CAS MERCI à TOUT CEUX QUI ONT LU ET SURTOUT A Lialys, Kaeso et Arbnore POUR LEURS REVIEWS.

BIZ

ps: c'était en pov yamazaki!

**SSd'O**


End file.
